Lanius Hull Deconstruction
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Abandoned Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a NEUTRAL_LANIUS type beacon under the title CE_LANIUS_DECONSTRUCT. ---- The lone Lanius you meet at this beacon flies a dilapidated, dimly lit shuttle. You are surprised that the being is almost fluent in the Federation language: "Unique service available! Metal necessary for survival. Death approaching. Agree to hull deconstruction? Much metal for you! Beneficial for all!" # Allow the Lanius to deconstruct 4 points of hull. #* "Gratitude is dispensed." The Lanius emerges from its craft and starts to dismantle your ship, feeding on the parts while gathering them into neatly arranged piles. The remaining material might be put to good use elsewhere now. "Service complete. Have a nice day." #** Your ship takes 4''' hull damage and you receive a '''low amount of scrap # Allow the Lanius to deconstruct 7 points of hull. #* "Gratitude is dispensed." The Lanius emerges from its craft and starts to dismantle your ship, feeding on the parts while gathering them into neatly arranged piles. The remaining material might be put to good use elsewhere now. "Service complete. Have a nice day." #** Your ship takes 7''' hull damage and you receive a '''medium amount of scrap # Allow the Lanius to deconstruct 10 points of hull. #* "Gratitude is dispensed." The Lanius emerges from its craft and starts to dismantle your ship, feeding on the parts while gathering them into neatly arranged piles. The remaining material might be put to good use elsewhere now. "Service complete. Have a nice day." #** Your ship takes 10 hull damage and you receive a high amount of scrap # (Lanius Crew) Have your crew negotiate a better deal. #* After a short discussion you do not understand, the wretched Lanius agrees to take a little less plate metal for itself. #*# Allow the Lanius to deconstruct 3 points of hull. #*#* "Gratitude is dispensed." The Lanius emerges from its craft and starts to dismantle your ship, feeding on the parts while gathering them into neatly arranged piles. The remaining material might be put to good use elsewhere now. "Service complete. Have a nice day." #*#** Your ship takes 3''' hull damage and you receive a '''low amount of scrap #*# Allow the Lanius to deconstruct 6 points of hull. #*#* "Gratitude is dispensed." The Lanius emerges from its craft and starts to dismantle your ship, feeding on the parts while gathering them into neatly arranged piles. The remaining material might be put to good use elsewhere now. "Service complete. Have a nice day." #*#** Your ship takes 6''' hull damage and you receive a 'medium '''amount of scrap #*# Allow the Lanius to deconstruct 8 points of hull. #*#* ''"Gratitude is dispensed." The Lanius emerges from its craft and starts to dismantle your ship, feeding on the parts while gathering them into neatly arranged piles. The remaining material might be put to good use elsewhere now. "Service complete. Have a nice day." #*#** Your ship takes '''8 hull damage and you receive a 'high '''amount of scrap # Decline. #* ''The Lanius on the screen holds up a plastic panel showing a badly drawn frown-face. "Sadness approaches." # Destroy the shuttle. #* The craft is atomized by a full weapon salvo. You really showed that Lanius. Category:Events Category:Abandoned Sector Events